A Far Cry
by Copper Daisy
Summary: Not everyone in Torushina see the infamous Abaharaki as the good guys, and not all Black Dragon soldiers answer to underlings. One is an employee at Dryden's pub, the other a most unique warrior. Now featuring the Black Dragon Empire's resident Pyro!
1. Blasted bird!

Disclaimer: I own not any rights to the wonderful world of Escaflowne, nor do I take any credit for its creation. I merely adore most of the characters and get slightly emotional during the series. Is this a good enough disclaimer for all those nice little lawyers out there?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The temperature outside was hardly above the freezing point of water, the streets were filled with thin wisps of mist that swirled in numerous eddies. Ghostly shadows darted to and fro as early birds stirred from their roosts, shaking beads of dew off their wings before taking flight. Most citizens of the great city known as Torushina were still nestled in their nice warm beds, waiting for the temperature to rise to a more comfortable level. No such luck for one of the many employees in the industrial city.  
  
It had been the faint tapping at the window that had first awakened the young woman barely out of her teenage years, the tapping caused by a small impatient falcon that sought to exit the room for an early morning hunt. The blankets were thrown back as the woman grumbled to herself, swinging her legs out from the nice warm cocoon that had protected her against the chill of night. A yelp echoed throughout her room as the bitingly cold floor meet the soles of her bare feet, causing her to leap out of bed and hop her way over to the window in a rather comical way.  
  
"I honestly thought that you had more sense then to wake me up this early you bird brain!" She hissed as she unlocked and opened the window, earning an indignant chirp from the hobby falcon. Spreading his wings he let himself drop, disappearing in a blur of rusty brown and tan feathers into the sky.  
  
Sighing, the young adult closed the windows and crossed over to the pitcher of water resting on the chestnut wood dresser and poured enough of it in that the basin was filled half way. Rather then simply splash her face with the cold liquid she plunged her whole head into the basin. For the briefest moment she entertained the idea of simply drowning herself; after all, it definitely sounded better then going to work today, considering that her boss was contemplating sending a message to the rebel group that he backed financially and would be looking for a messenger later. Blowing bubbles of resentment the woman pulled her head out and groped around for a towel to wipe her face dry; she wasn't brave enough, or stupid enough, to kill herself just to get out of work.  
  
Wringing water from her hair she traipsed over to the closet nearby and forced the doors apart with her foot and elbow. It was only after the battle with the doors had been fought that the knowledge that she didn't know where exactly she would be working today crossed her mind. It could be anywhere: the door, the bar, the kitchens, any place that was short handed really. Growling at her lack of information, she shoved the doors back together and grabbed a robe then slipped into a pair of shoes. The kitchen would be her next destination and after that it was anybody's guess. Before she left, however, she opened a single window so that when the falcon returned he wouldn't be sitting outside for an extended amount of time  
  
The kitchen was a bit warmer thankfully, the stoves having already been stoked and the cooks making preparations for breakfast. Most of the employees of Lord Dryden's Pub lived in or near the pub itself; even the regular performers could be found near the premises. The rent for the rooms was relatively low and was deducted from paw checks once a month. No big deal really, and it beat having to use half of your food money on some run down apartment. At least here the food was provided three times a day.  
  
"Whatever happened to sleeping in this morning Kentory?" A voice inquired as soon as the woman stepped foot into the fire-lit kitchens. Blinking amber-violet eyes rapidly to erase the glaring spots that floated around her vision due to the sudden appearance of light, Kentory looked in the direction of the voice. Upon seeing who it belonged to she weaved her way pass cooks and other assorted workers that were awake this early in the morning and plopped down in the chair across the table.  
  
"Very funny Naria. I was unfortunate enough to be subjected to a rather annoying wake up call from Tahaku." She grumbled, running nimble fingers through dusty brown hair and sighing. She nodded a thank you to the servant who placed a plate of fresh fruit and bread with half a wheel of cheese on the table while the leopard songstress and her sister chuckled in amusement. They knew that Kentory was rarely a morning person.  
  
"Cheer up Tory. I'm sure that he'll learn his lesson sooner or later. Besides, he comes in handy at times and helps keep away unwanted company." Eriya commented while breaking off a piece of bread and slicing a thin piece of cheese off the wheel. This comment earned the golden twin a grumbled comment that Kentory could take care of herself. Eriya merely grinned at her human friend and bit into the bread and cheese.  
  
"If you weren't my friend I'd drop a bucket of water on your head Kolt." The jaded woman warned, tossing a grape at the cat with a frown on her face.  
  
"Love you too Tory." The golden leopard remarked, her ruby eyes sparkling in amusement at her friend's childish behavior.  
  
"Naria! Eriya is being mean to me!" Kentory whined, complaining to the silver twin. As usual the older cat merely shrugged indifferently, getting a grape thrown at her in turn.  
  
"I feel so loved." Kentory stated with a pout as she horded her remaining arsenal of grapes on her side of the table. However, before she got the chance to use them breakfast was interrupted by the appearance of Lord Dryden. He had come to announce today's schedule.  
  
"Eriya and Naria, you two will be working the doors tonight. There will be another group performing tonight." The tall brunette announced once the rest of the employees had gathered and had settled. The twins exchanged glances of mixed emotions; on one hand they didn't have to sing tonight, and on the other they would be forced to greet all manner of visitors at the door. Kentory merely snickered at their bad luck.  
  
"Kentory, you'll be having the day off in order to deliver a message." Dryden said next. The woman's snicker turned into a groan as she let her head fall on the table with a loud THUNK! Miraculously, she avoided smashing the grapes somehow. It was the twins' turn to snicker now and pat their friend's shoulder in mock sympathy.  
  
"He did that on purpose. I know he did. It's not fair!" Kentory whimpered, but no amount of whining or begging could get her out of today's task. Great, now she had to ride all over the blasted land searching for her least favorite band of people. Once the announcements were finished she stood up and dragged her feet all the way back to her apartment.  
  
While she was busy rummaging around in the bottom of her most unorganized closet, she failed to notice that the wind was slowly blowing to window shut. Unfortunately, Tahaku decided to fly through the closing gap, just to show off his prowess at flying, and ended up crashing into the window. Kentory blinked and stood up; gazing over at the dazed falcon that sat on the window sill for a moment before she scrambled over and flung open the window. Managing to catch the bird before he fell, she yanked him back in the room and sat him on her bed. A few moments later he hopped up onto his feet, flaring his shoulders indignantly and hissing at her, as if it were her fault that the window had closed.  
  
"Ungrateful pigeon!" Kentory snapped at him, glaring at her tiny companion for a long moment before stomping back over to her closet and pulling out her casual riding wear. She would have been crazy to go in her typical work clothes, as they wouldn't have been very comfortable. After all, short shorts have a tendency to ride up while galloping across country.  
  
The robe and bed clothes were soon discarded, tossed carelessly onto the bed and narrowly missing the flustered Tahaku. He reclaimed his perch on the bed post, ruffling his feathers and then smoothing them back into their proper places. Kentory ignored him as she pulled the light tunic on, the thin yet durable fabric doing nothing to block out the chilliness in the morning air. Pausing for a moment to look in the mirror her hand sought out a short leather string from the top dresser drawer while the other pulled her hair back. Grasping the string momentarily in her mouth she brushed her hair back and held it in place, dropping the piece of leather into her once again freed hand and then tying her hair back. That feat accomplished, she stepped into the pair of pants that she usually wore when riding and sat down on the bed to force the stubborn boots onto her feet. Taking a deep breath she stood up again, Tahaku fluttering over to settle on her shoulder and nipping her ear lightly in the signal that wherever she went he was going with her. In silent defeat Kentory nodded then strolled out of her apartment, closing the door behind her and making her way downstairs and to the gate where Dryden waited for her with the message and a saddled horse.  
  
"No side tracking this time. I expect this message to be safely in the hands of the Abaharaki. No excuses." Dryden warned, waving the paper in front of her face and just out of reach so that she couldn't snatch is away from him. The horse snorted and shook its head as she settled for taking the reigns from her employer instead and swung herself up into the saddle, somehow without dislodging the fussy Tahaku.  
  
"Not even death?" She quipped in response to his 'No excuses' comment. Dryden merely gave her an annoyed glare and handed her the envelope, holding the bridal of the horse until she had securely placed it in an interior pocket of the saddlebag looped around the horn. Once she had done everything to his liking he released the reigns and smacked the hide quarters of the horse, making it rear half way and then gallop off into a cloud of dust with Tahaku leading the way overhead. As he turned to walk back inside he felt a brief sensation of being watched that lasted only a few seconds. Shrugging, he made his way back inside and thought nothing more of the matter. Barely a minute after he had disappeared inside an animalistic form dropped to the ground having jumped down from the top of a nearby building. Acid green eyes narrowed slightly as whatever it was eyed the pub for a long moment before the creature was gone, the slight rise in temperature in the immediate area the only sign that something had occupied the space mere moments before. Something, or perhaps someone, had over heard everything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Well, the first chapter is finished! Excuse me while I mourn my KOed imagination. If you couldn't tell by the name Torushina, this will be a movie based fic. So, tell me what you think of Kentory and Tahaku. I had less then 48 hours to design them before I started this fic and hopefully they seem real enough. Who or what exactly was that 'thing' spying on Dryden and Kentory? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out, and I'll only write the next chapter if I get reviews. You know what that means, don't you? Just click the little button in the right hand corner and review! ^_^; 


	2. Always the Center of Attention

Disclaimer: I own not any rights to the wonderful world of Escaflowne, nor do I take any credit for its creation. I merely adore most of the characters and get slightly emotional during the series. Is this a good enough disclaimer for all those nice little lawyers out there?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Win dain a lotica..."  
  
The ethereal melody swirled and invaded every nook and cranny of the mind, lulling one into a lethargic state of silence. It wrapped around and penetrated every fiber of one's soul, sending chills racing up and down the spine as it grew in volume and strength. No one could escape its affects, though very few were allowed to hear the seer sing it. All in all there was only a single person in the Black Dragon Clan besides Lord Folken that was allowed to hear it.  
  
"Win chent a lotica..."  
  
A feathery soft sigh escaped the normally restless spirit, half closed eyes clouded over as the being gave in to the flow of the melody. Clawed hands were still for once, the wicked scythes harmless for the moment. Acid green eyes were half closed in drowsy contemplation as the words were translated in the mortal's mind. Leathery pinions drooped from their furled position while a whip-like tail curled loosely around scaled feet composed of three 'toes' ending in wickedly curved talons. The Human- like face wore a rare look of tranquility; Sora's Folktale had soothed the restlessness of the Ryslen once again, a restlessness that would return as soon as the spell was broken.  
  
"Rykuu."  
  
The mere utterance of her name was what broke the magical hold the melody held on the being. Lifting her head, the one dubbed as Rykuu turned inquisitive acid orbs on the speaker. "Yess Masster Folken?" The reptilian creature inquired in her hissing speech, her face twisting into a grimace as the words were spoken; the Human language was bitter to the tongue of a Ryslen.  
  
"What was it that you saw?" Came the cold reply from the man seated on the throne situated atop a short stair case. Rykuu narrowed her eyes ever so slightly in concentration, intent on remembering even the smallest detail of what she had seen and heard at the Torushina pub.  
  
"A messenger wass sent to locate the Abaharaki rebels. Ssomeone hass told the man known as Lord Dryden about your predict on the location of the ssecond armor. That iss all they know." She reported after a moment, slowly uncurling from her position on the floor and crouching on all fours.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yess Masster..."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
~ ~  
  
"I'm going to kill Dryden!" Kentory screamed to no on in particular. Tahaku let out an annoyed screech from his place overhead, fed up with the girl's constant complaining. Frowning, Kentory kicked her horse into a gallop; an adrenaline rush was a good enough cure for the common boredom. What was supposed to be a day long journey had turned into three days. Why did that blonde bimbo Allen have to move all over the freakin' countryside so much!?  
  
"I'm never going to find them!" Kentory hissed into the wind. Then again, irony seemed to follow the poor lass wherever she went. As she turned the horse down a twisting canyon path she was met with the sight of a landship being pulled by four giant yaks bearing down on her. "Why do the Gods hate me so!?" She questioned herself as the horse veered off to the side and narrowly missed running headfirst into the lead yak. The ship moved a hundred or so yards more before finally stopping, the door to the open air deck opening as a man wearing a belly shirt stepped out and looked around.  
  
"Gaddess you MORON! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Kentory screeched at him as she prodded the horse into moving closer to the ship. Gaddess blinked and looked around for a long moment before finally looking down. When he saw who it was he couldn't help but grin. Leaning his forearms and elbows on the railing he replied to her comment.  
  
"Well look who we have here. A little harpy comes to sing for us. You'll have to excuse Kio's driving." He jibed. Oh how he loved to annoy her.  
  
"I'm warning you Gaddess! Mark my words. One day I'm going to HURT YOU!" Kentory screamed. After riding a horse for three days straight anyone would have a short temper... but this is Kentory that you're talking about.  
  
"Consider them marked." A new voice replied as another man stepped up to join Gaddess, only the barest hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Why if it isn't Allen descending from on high to annoy me. My week just keeps getting better and better!"  
  
"Get to the point Kentory."  
  
"I'm getting there! Just hold on a minute! Seesh! Who died and made you king? No, wait. Don't answer that. I'm here to give you a message from Dryden, who is going to be dead by the time I get done with him!"  
  
"Someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Gaddess stated.  
  
"I haven't slept in a bed in two nights so just shut up!"  
  
"No wonder you're grumpy..."  
  
"I'M NOT GRUMPY!"  
  
"Kentory! Get a hold of yourself! Just come on board and get some rest. Then we can worry about your message."  
  
As the ramp was lowered, Kentory pouted and rested her now hurting throat. Though she hated to admit it Allen had given a valid point, as proven by the fact that she didn't protest when Pyle appeared to lead her mount up the ramp. Gaddess had already returned to his post in the ammunitions room by this time and managed to miss another opportunity to tease the jaded Kentory.  
  
Three days of riding had turned her legs into jelly and made her body stiff. As a result she found herself fumbling for the saddle horn and reins when she removed her feet from the stirrups. Exhaustion was another factor, for her muscles trembled as she slowly eased herself out of the saddle and towards the floor. Her weakened legs couldn't bare her weight anymore in her current state and her vision blurred. Distantly she was aware of someone catching her as she stumbled backwards and then nothing more then a blissful darkness devoid of dreams or sensations.  
  
"Put her horse in the stable with ours and make sure he is fed." Allen instructed Merle as the cat-girl appeared to see what all the commotion was about. She frowned for a long moment before grabbing the reins and leading the weary beast down the hall towards the stables. "The rest of you get back to work. We need to catch up with Van." He added to his men before turning and carrying the blacked out Kentory to a spare room where she could rest. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be receiving one of Kentory's patented tongue lashings the next time he saw her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Please excuse Rykuu's grammar mistakes. And yes, I did type her speaking parts like that on purpose. And excuse Kentory's grumpiness, but three days of riding through a desert to deliver a message to a band of people that you don't like can get on your nerves, no? 


	3. Never Turn Your Back On A Dragon

Disclaimer: I own not any rights to the wonderful world of Escaflowne, nor do I take any credit for its creation. I merely adore most of the characters and get slightly emotional during the series. Is this a good enough disclaimer for all those nice little lawyers out there?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The mid-morning slow down hour had struck, leaving the employees of Dryden's Pub with a bit of free time on their hands. Most had struck out on personal matters that needed to be attended to, but there were a few handfuls that preferred to remain in the pub itself, the twin songstresses included. It wasn't that they needed to practice for tonight's performance, they knew the act by heart, but rather they stole away into privacy to discuss the matter that plagued the golden one's mind.  
  
"Look, I'm sure that Kentory is fine. She's probably just resting up for the return trip or perhaps she'll return when the rebels do. There's no need to worry." Naria commented from the wash room connected to the bedroom she shared with her sister.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you care about her at all." Eriya replied from where she lay stretched out on the bed opposite the identical bunk on the other side of the room, flicking her tail irritably as she rested her chin on her folded arms.  
  
"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Her silver twin retorted while stepping into the room with a towel wrapped around her hair and powder blue eyes narrowed. Eriya shrugged nonchalantly, sitting up and folding her legs so that she was sitting Indian style. Though the reply to her sister's question rested on the tip of her tongue she chose to make her older sister wait while she straightened the loose dress-like garment she wore so that it was no longer choking her; she hated clothing that had a tendency to pull back when you sat down so that the collar was pressing on your windpipe, but she wasn't in the mood to change at the moment.  
  
"Ah forget it. I suppose that I don't really know what I mean." She responded as she scooted backwards, allowing her sister to sit on the foot of her bed. Naria eyed her for a long moment before sighing, unwrapping her hair and turning around so that Eriya could begin braiding it again.  
  
"I know that it might seem that I only tolerate her for your sake sometimes, but Kentory is a friend to me. I just have more faith in her abilities to survive on her own. Perhaps you should too..." The silver leopard murmured softly. "Besides, I'm willing to bet that she's giving the Abaharaki a major headache by now." She added, drawing a chuckle from her twin that slowly evolved into a fit of laughter for the both of them.  
  
~ ~  
  
Well, Naria was partially right; someone did have a major headache. However, that somebody wasn't a member of the Abaharaki band. Amber-violet eyes flickered in mild annoyance as Kentory directed a glare at the back of Allen's head. His silence had been grinding her last nerve; it was almost as if he doubted her credibility as a messenger! Sexist pig! May the gods have mercy on Dryden's soul when she got back to Torushina, for when she got back she would remove the only thing that made him a man.  
  
Running a hand through her dusty brown hair she let out a sigh and shifted her weight uncomfortably. Despite herself, Kentory found that she was beginning to wish that she had allowed Tahaku into the room with her; at least his impatient hisses and impudent screeches at the most inopportune moments would've saved her from bearing the heavy silence. Finally, Allen deemed her worth his time and did an about face.  
  
"So, Folken has predicted the whereabouts of a second armor? Interesting..." The blonde mused.  
  
"Isn't that what I just said less then ten minuets ago?" Kentory retorted, a tad bit peeved at the moment. Allen frowned ever so slightly but allowed the statement to slide. Slowly Kentory relaxed and allowed him to continue speaking without interrupting.  
  
"With the armor representing the White Dragon God uncovered it was only a matter of time before that of the Black Dragon would appear, or so the legend goes." the rebel leader stated in a soft voice, his eyes seeking the open window. Pausing for a moment, he crossed over to it, leaving his back once again to Kentory.  
  
"I'm... not familiar with that legend." The girl replied after a minute or two.  
  
"And you work with Dryden." Allen replied off handedly, a slight smile evident in his voice. Kentory scowled and crossed her arms. "Perhaps I'll get a chance to explain it later, if you'll have our hospitality a little longer. After all, we are heading towards Torushina after this next mission." The man continued before she got a chance to speak.  
  
"If I accept it much longer I'll go crazy." The disgruntled female grumbled while she mulled over the suggestion. On one hand she would be stuck on a landship for who knew how long with a bunch of people she didn't care too much for, while on the other she would be in out of the elements and wouldn't have to worry about dying of starvation or heat stroke. "Fine I'll stay... but only until we get to Torushina..." She finally announced, earning somewhat of a smirk from Allen. Nothing more was said as he turned and left the room headed for the bridge. Growling to herself, Kentory jogged after him. Might as well see what trouble the Abaharaki were up to now.  
  
~ ~  
  
A loud squeaking interrupted the once still atmosphere of hostility and despair, the protesting sound originating from the tiny grey creature held in a clawed hand. Acid green eyes studied the squirming rodent, narrowed slightly as the little beast tried valiantly to escape. It was a vain attempt, but the little mouse was putting up more of a fight then most prey did. It was a rare find really, for normally the castle was kept free of the little pests. The predator suspected that it must have come aboard in one of the food crates. Oh well, no use pondering over where it came from. It would be dead soon anyway.  
  
"Life isn't fair, is it? For you see, I shall never be free of this despicable place. And you, you shall never see the light of another day." Rykuu drawled, letting her prey clamber over her fingers, still trying to escape. She raised it above her head, opening her maw and lowering the mouse into her mouth and throwing her head back. Suddenly there was one less rodent in the world. The mouse didn't provide much more then a snack, but it helped to ease the staggering hunger that plagued her body. She really did need to hunt properly, but she got very few chances to do so these days.  
  
"Talking to your food again?" A sadistic voice rang out from the other side of the hallway, a voice dripping with disgust. "Couldn't you have killed the thing first and cooked it or something?"  
  
"I don't believe that wolves cook their food. Why should Dragons be any different?" Rykuu replied calmly as she stood and turned to face the general that had been watching her. Her lips curled into a draconic smirk as she studied him. "Besides, I thought that you liked making your prey suffer Dilandau."  
  
"So what if I enjoy playing with my prey? At least I don't eat them." The albino retorted while narrowing his eyes, sending a heated garnet gaze her way.  
  
"Aw, but it is so much fun feeling them wiggle and squirm the whole way down." The Ryslen commented, her arms crossed over her chest and her tail idly twitching from side to side. Dilandau grimaced in disgust and shuddered.  
  
"Yeah well at least I didn't have to sell my soul to get here." The teenager spat; mistake number one. Mistake number two was turning his back on the Ryslen, and one should know from common sense that you do not turn your back on a Dragon, but Dilandau seemed to be lacking that characteristic. He didn't know exactly what hit him, only that he found himself sprawled out on the floor on his back with three large talons pinning him down, one of which was dangerously close to his jugular vein.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Dilandau! Lord Folken might own my body, but not my soul! Do you think that I would be here otherwise if I do not own him a life debt!?" Rykuu hissed, her voice dripping with venom as she bent over his prone body and pressed more of her weight onto the foot that held him down. Her lips pulled back to reveal the fangs that could snap and horse's neck in two if the correct amount of pressure was applied, as well as the serrated teeth that lined her mouth. Dilandau flinched visibly as she hunched over and placed her muzzle close to his ear.  
  
"I could end your life here and now if I truly wanted to." She commented airily, eliciting a shudder from her 'victim' as her hot breath passed over his ear. Dilandau glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, watching as she titled her head slightly. The youth choked back a whimper as he felt a pair of fangs grazing the side of his neck with the threat of puncturing his skin. "Ah yess. Even now I feel your uneasiness. How ssimple it would be to suck your body dry of itss fluidss and feast on the flesh at my heart'ss content." The Ryslen drawled, her voice gone raspy; her vocal cords had changed for the moment.  
  
"You're nothing more then a cannibal!" Dilandau snapped back, his voice filled with confidence that his mind didn't share. A coughing laugh escaped Rykuu as she pulled her muzzle away and threw back her head. It was a harsh, cruel sound that made Dilandau flinch again. The Ryslen crossed her arms and looked down her muzzle at him, lips curled into a disturbing parody of a smile.  
  
"Human blood has such a dull taste to it. All copper, though a bit of fear seasons it nicely and makes it mildly desirable." She commented, obviously unbothered by his attempt at an insult and allowing her vocal cords to become Human again. "The blood of the Dragon Clan is either too sweet or too spicy, almost to the point of being sickeningly so. But, with your Human and Dragon blood mixed I'd dare say that it would be quite delectable." On the last part she swooped down again, letting the claws on her hands scratch a thin cut across his throat and drawing small welts of crimson liquid. A forked tongue flicked out and licked away the blood, withdrawing back into the Ryslen's mouth while her eyes flickered thoughtfully. All Dilandau could do was utter a pitiful growl that dwindled away, for the vibrations in his throat was causing the cut to sting badly.  
  
"Well, it could be seasoned a bit more with fear, but beggars can't be choosers." Rykuu proclaimed in a smug tone. "And as for your comment about me being a cannibal, I have news for you Wolf Boy. I am descended from a different Dragon then you are, and my people are a separate race. We share none of your blood, so me draining your body of its life sustaining fluids and then feasting on your flesh would not be considered an act of cannibalism." She added matter of factly before moving in to slash his throat and get to the blood that course through his veins. However, she was cut short by a sharp commanding bark from someone at the end of the hall.  
  
"Rykuu! Release him at once!"  
  
Snapping her head up, the Ryslen directed an intense glare at who was brave enough to interrupt her hunting. The confidence slowly drained from her face as Folken countered it was a seething glare of his own. Turning her gaze back to Dilandau, who was by this time attempting to push himself off the floor despite still be held down by her taloned foot, she snarled and slammed him down again before stepping away from him.  
  
"As you wish Master Folken..." Rykuu hissed, flaring her wings and lashing her tail from side to side in irritation. The Empire merely quirked an eye brow before beckoning her over. Instantly her confidence evaporated and her wings drooped as she slowly trudged over to his side, casting a half hearted glare in Dilandau's direction as the albino climbed to his feet and gingerly touched the cut on his throat. Folken dismissed him with the slight wave of his hand; it was hard not to miss the devilish gleam in Dilandau's eyes as he smirked at Rykuu and bowed to Folken then took his leave. Rykuu eyed his retreating form with a menacing rumble in her throat that threatened to become a full fledged snarl. She quickly smothered it as she turned back to face her 'master', who had turned his back to her.  
  
"Rykuu, what did you think you were doing just then?" The man asked her, his tone passive for the moment.  
  
"He insulted my people Sire." She replied softly, keeping her eyes downcast and awaiting his next question.  
  
"You do understand that he is important to my cause. Without his blood the second armor can not be activated. You know this full well, and yet you still attempt to drain him of the only thing that makes him useful to me." Folken continued, his tone never changing. His words were enough to intimidate Rykuu.  
  
"He provoked me Sire. I... sometimes my Dragon spirit will overpower my more rational side." Her excuse was a weak one yes, but it was the truth. "She grows restless and irritated as her hunger increases." Rykuu added in a voice barely above that of a whisper.  
  
"Are you implying that the food served is not adequate?" Folken questioned lightly, turning halfway and looking at her over his shoulder. "After all, you are one of the few who are spared the horror of eating soldier rations."  
  
"No! I wasn't implying that! It is more then adequate for my Human spirit!" She stammered quickly. "It's just that Dragons... need different nutrients then Human food offers. They need blood as well as fresh meat. My Dragon spirit hasn't been allowed to hunt and replenish herself in several months Sire, with the exception of the small animals that are sometimes found in the crates brought aboard..."  
  
"I see." The Black Dragon mused, taking into consideration this revelation. He had suspected as much. "In that case I will allow her to hunt once a month, but not during a mission or before a battle. I know very well that Dragons will gorge themselves and become lethargic for several days after a hunt. Will that satisfy her?"  
  
"Hai Lord Folken, it will." The Ryslen female replied with a nod and the slight bow of her head.  
  
"Good. Now if you would be so kind as to return to your quarters and remain out of trouble, I must meet with Sora." Folken stated in a tone that left no room for arguments. Rykuu bowed once again before turning and scampering down the hall to her quarters. Folken smirked to himself then proceeded to Sora's chambers; it was time to summon the Wing Goddess.  
  
~ ~  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? I actually made it longer! Five pages worth on Microsoft Word! Yes, I know that Rykuu gets more... 'screen time' shall we say then Kentory or the others do, but that's mainly due to the fact that she is a more developed character. Don't worry; Kentory and Tahaku will have their day, I promise! Oh, yeah, you get a plushie of a character of your choice if you can spot the Disney inspired lines! 


End file.
